Skies And Shadows
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: "Zeus has known her future since the day she was born. It was foretold to him by the Oracle, herself. What he didn't know, was that the prophecy meant that two children who should be sworn enemies would have to work together. Join Adastrea and Nico on their quest, to save a continent, and then some." 1st PJO story! Rated T because they're demigods. NicoxOC. Tragic ending in store.


# Skies and Shadows. #

Hello! So, first PJO story. Wow. I'm excited! This story is mostly about Nico, and my OC. You will see Percy, Annabeth, and others in it, as well. All right! Before we begin, a note: This is after PJO, and HoO (Heroes Of Olympus). Nobody died in Tartarus, everyone made it back alive, yadadada, blah, blah, blah. Okay.

Okay, begin!

I don't own.

. . .  
. . . . . .

*Trust me, you don't wanna be a demigod. -Perseus 'Percy' Jackson.*

~Arlington, Tx. 1:00 A.M.~

"Adrastrea! Adrastrea! Wake up! Adrastrea wake up!" But the girl's too engrosed in her dreams. Hera's about to destroy her... but suddenly Zeus saves her... and...

CRACK!

Adrastrea sat up, as more thunder rolled by. Her curly brown hair was messy and her bed sheats where thrown on the floor. "About time you woke up, child," She heard a voice in the thunder; A voice only few people could hear.

Adrastrea groaned, "Father! Why can't we speak in the day? Some people have to sleep, y'know!"

The Thunder rumbled something about mortal girls being just as bas as a tired Aphrodite, "You can't stay here forever."

"I need to protect them,"

"I can protect them."

"You'll forget. You always do."

"Have I forgotten you?"

"Father..." Adrastrea warned.

"I'm Zeus, Adrastrea. Lord of the Sky. I think I can take care of three mortals." Zeus's thunder rumbled.

"Plus three hundred pilots?"

Zeus seemed to laugh, "This is why you're my favorite child."

Adrastrea openned her window, and yelled into the stormy night, "You say that to EVERY Child of Zeus!" She complained.

"True," Said a voice behind her.

The girl spun around and slammed the window shut. Apparently this had happened many times before. "You need to go to Camp Half-Blood," Zeus said sternly. "It isn't safe here."

"Dad, Percy couldn't convince me. Neither could Leo, and he's my cousin! Do you really think YOU can convince me?" Adrastrea swung sat on a bean bag nearby, and Zeus took a tall chair that seemed to be there just for him.

"Adrastrea, you can't ingore my orders forever. I gave you two more months. It's not safe here. You HAVE to go. I-I'm sorry." For once, Zeus looked at his daughter with genuine care. He really did care for her. She sighed.

Adrastrea pushed the hair out of her face, revealing stunningly icey blue eyes, the only characteristic she had in common with the Sky Lord. She sighed, "Swear to me, swear on the River Styx, that you WILL protect my family whil I'm away."

Zeus nodded, "I swear it upon the River Styx."

"All right, let's go." Adrastrea grabbed a ying yang necklace, and Zeus smiled. He summoned his chariot, and Adrastrea made out a note for her family. She stepped onto the chariot, and the two flew off into the night.

~Zeus~

Somewhere along the way, his demigod daughter fell asleep, leaving the god alone to his thoughts. Er, not that they'd spoken all that much since their conversation in Adrastrea's room.

Mortals. Zeus thought, They can be so ignorant, sometimes. But some mortals-like Adrastrea and that boy, Percy-are different. Their intentions are clean, no darkness behind them.

Thalia had excelled my expectations. Jason, as well. They have both made their Father proud. But Adrastrea... her fate was... difficult. Zeus don't completely understand it. But, most of it is not good.

He remembers the Oracle girl who'd visited him, and what she'd said;

"Thy daughter shall fall under Dead Man's spell,"

"To a young boy's hand, she'll die or raise."

"They shall bring each other out of daze,"

"And ring the bell to make all well."

These where the girl's words, and Zeus had pondered them. He looked down at Adrastrea, sleeping so soundly. The girl with the ice-blue eyes and highlights in her her hair the same colour.

The easiest thing to do was kill her now. It would be so easy. But something held Zeus back. He couldn't quite grasp it; but it was something he felt for all his children, both mortal and immortal. Love? Maybe. He didn't know, for sure. Zeus found that even after so many millenia, he still couldn't quite understand love.

Then again, he couldn't understand Aphrodite, either, but who could? He chuckled to himself. "Father?" Adrastrea sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes. "Where are we?"

Zeus looked down at her with what looked like a smile. Gods, it was creepy. "Look, 'Strea," He commanded. Thunder rumbled over head as Adrastrea yawned and stood. "Adrastrea! I warned you about that! You've probably just torched a house!" Zeus said, annoyed.

Adrastrea shrugged, "It wasn't ligntning, Dad."

"Just look." Zeus urges. He hears Adrastrea gasp as she sees the camp below. It's... it's beautiful, she knows.

The cabins in a Greek omega, the lake, the Big House, the arena, the woods. Beautiful. "Father! It's... it's..."

"See? You'll need to fly down. I don't want to step foot in that camp."

Thunder rumbled close by. "Adrastrea!" Zes complained, "I CAN kill you, you know."

Adrastrea rolled her eyes, and Zeus shook his head, "Adrastrea go."

Adrastrea sighed, "Bye, Daddy-O," She said. Then she dove out of the chariot.

"Daddy-O. Demigods. Ugh." Zeus said, but if one looked closely, he'd see love i the Sky Lord's eyes, as he flew off into the night. Suddenly a thought accured to him; He hadn't claimed her yet. Oh well, all in good time.

. . .  
. . . . . .

~Percy~

THUD.

Percy heard something land directly outside of his cabin. He grabbed his magick pen, and opened his cabin doors. In astonishment, he dropped his sword.

A beautiful girl (Gods, Annabeth would kill him) stood in front of him, standing. She was about thirteen or fourteen. Her curly brown hair had ice-blue highlights in them, and the tips of her bangs-which covered one eye-where dyed the same colour. Her skin was tan, and she wore worn out Zig-tec wore an old shirt that read, 'HALA MADRID!' and ripped jean shorts that reached her thighs. She rubs her cold blue eyes, and looks at Percy.

"You've got drool on your chin," She said. Percy looked at her, suddenly cautious. "Adrastrea?"

"No, Percy, I'm the pizz delivery guy." She snorted, "Yes, it's Adrastrea."

"How'd you get here?"

"My father."

"Really? Who is he?" Percy asked; Although they had known Adrastrea was a demigod, they'd never known WHO was her parent.

"Ah..."

"Seriously? Percy, it's obviously Zeus. He's on a roll or something." A boy stepped out of the shadows.

He was about Adrastrea's age, about thirteen. Although like her, he looked older. He had dark hair that he had to sweep out of his chocolate eyes every once in a while, and a jacket covered his orange shirt which read CAMP HALF-BLOOD. His skin was lignt, an he was barely taller than Adrastrea.

"How do you know, Nico?" Percy asked, brows furrowed.

"Dude, I just flew down into Camp Half-Blood. I'm pretty sure that means something!" Adrastrea said, pulling her hair back in a ponytail.

"Look, I don't think it's a good idea to wake up the camp over this. They get fiesty when they don't get anough sleep," Percy yawned, "And I don't think we should wake Jason. He's getting ready to go back to his camp. He needs rest. You'll sleep with me."

But the other boy-Nico-protested, "Annabeth won't like that."

Percy stopped in his tracks, he rubbed his head, "You're right. She won't. Gods, what now."

Nico motioned towards his cabin, "I'm open."

"Hazel?"

"She's all the way on the other side of the cabin. We'll be fine. C'mon Adrastrea." Nico and Adrastrea waved good-bye to Percy, and made their way towards the Hades cabin.

As soon as Adrastrea stepped inside, she knew she wasn't welcome. Nico seemed to sense her fear, "'S okay. He won't touch you." They made their wat to a bed that was set up, and Nico pointed to one right next to his, "That one's yours."

Adrastrea nodded, and looked over at a girl at the other side of the room, who was sleeping soundly.

"Hazel. She's harmless enough." Nico smiled at her, the first smile she'd seen from him.

"Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades." Adrastrea commented.

"How'd you know my last name?" Nico demanded.

"My dad's King of the Skies. I hear things." Adrastrea tapped her ear.

"Remind me not to talk trash about you," Nico laughed gently.

"The wind agrees."

"Goodnight, Adrastrea Darkhart, Daughter of Zeus."

"How'd you know my last name?" Adrastrea whispered.

But Nico has already turned away.  



End file.
